particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Presidents of the Democratic Republic of Aloria
Supreme Governors of the 22th Century With the creation of the Democratic Republic of Aloria in 2110, Aloria was a confederate state. The Head of State was called Supreme Governor, as supervisor of the confederate states. The function of President was not used until 2433. Supreme Governors of the 23th Century Supreme Governors of the 24th Century | || 2296 - 2336||'Aaron Smith III' || Independent Capitalist Party || |- | || 2336 - 2344|| James Irvine III || Fair Capitalism Party || |- | || 2344 - 2352||'Aaron Smith III' || Independent Capitalist Party || |- | || 2352 - 2358||'James Irvine III' || Fair Capitalism Party || |- | || 2358 - 2361||'José Sand' || Advancement of the Human Race || |- | || 2361 - 2381||'Eric Edwards' || Independent Capitalist Party || |- | || 2381 - 2385|| Leonard Meyer || Federal Social Democratic Party || |- | || 2385 - 2388||'Stephen Berry' || Militant Libertarian Front || |- | || 2388 - 2391||'Douglas Wells'|| Constitution Party || |- | || 2391 - 2394||'José Sand'|| Advancement of the Human Race || |- | || 2394 - 2397||'Douglas Wells' || Constitution Party || |} Presidents of the 25th Century The title of President was first used in 2433, with the installation of a new constitution and centralized republican government. Therefor president Joe Rockyfeller is named as the first "President". Before Rockyfeller, Aloria was a confederate state, and the Heads of State were called Supreme Governor. For Heads of State before Rockyfeller, see the List of Supreme Governors of the Democratic Republic of Aloria. President of the 26th Century Presidents of the 27th Century {| border=1 !Picture!!Period!!Name!!Party!! |- | || 2601 - 2611||'Kirsten Kirkwood' || Moderate Libertarian Party|| |- | || 2611 - 2618||'Coolidge Jones' || Moderate Libertarian Party|| |- | || 2618 - 2619||'Gerald Bush'|| Conservative Union|| |- | || 2619 - 2620||'Paulie Salvatore'(interim) || Conservative Union|| |- | || 2620 - 2623||'Coolidge Jones' || Moderate Libertarian Party|| |- | || 2623 - 2625||'Carla Franco' || Moderate Libertarian Party|| |- | || 2625 - 2629 ||'Bernard Rosenberg' || Nationalist Party|| |- | || 2629 - 2633 ||'Carla Franco' || Moderate Libertarian Party|| |- | || 2633 - 2641||'Gene Hamshee' || Social Populist Party|| |- | || 2641 - 2649 ||'Pierce Farnsworth' || Moderate Libertarian Party|| |- | || 2649 - 2654 ||'Craig Joseph Leif' ||Social Populist Party|| |- | || 2654 - 2657 ||'Henry Canning'(interim) ||Socialist Alliance|| |- | || 2657 - 2658 ||'Wes Rockyfeller' ||Constitution Party|| |- | || 2658 - 2660 ||'Henry Canning' ||Socialist Alliance|| |- | || 2660 - 2664 ||'Janice Stanhope' ||Moderate Libertarian Party|| |- | || 2664 - 2676 ||'Harrison Hoover' ||Social Liberal Party|| |- | || 2676 - 2684 ||'Harry Harpe' || Alorian Populist Party|| |- | || 2684 - 2492 ||'Vera MacRam' || Industrialist Party of Aloria|| |- | || 2692 - 2494 ||'Stephen Duchard' || People's Imperial Alliance|| |- | || 2694 - ? ||'Christian Carta'(interim) || Alorian Green Socialist Party||